1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which receives digital channels, and a method for indicating channel and broadcast information when the number of digital broadcast channels provided for reception by mobile terminals is greater than the number of digital broadcast channels that may be provided via the broadcast path.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the number of broadcast channels that may be provided at any one time is limited by the available bandwidth of a broadcast path. As such, broadcast or communication providers attempt to provide a greater number of broadcast channels than the number of available broadcast channels. The number of available channels may be limited by the bandwidth of the available broadcast path.
Prior art mobile terminals are not capable of providing information regarding a virtual broadcast channel when the number of broadcast channels that are provided is greater than the number of broadcast channels that may be provided via a broadcast path.
Further, prior art methods are not capable of mapping a plurality of broadcast channels on one broadcast path and setting a time when each of the plurality of broadcast channels may use the broadcast path. Additionally, prior art mobile terminals are not capable of providing channel information to a user, wherein the channel information changes when a single broadcast path is shared by multiple broadcast channels according to time periods or units of time.
Finally, prior art mobile terminals are not capable of providing a previously viewed broadcast channel via a different broadcast path when a broadcast channel on one broadcast path is changed according to broadcast time information.